Science
by Max7
Summary: Max and the Flock have saved the world and are now living with Ella and Val. But they're also going to school in Arizona, where the girls are falling all over Iggy and Fang. Fang wants to talk to Max about them. Fax, Illa. i do stink at summaries. 2 shot


"Ugh!" I groaned.

Fang looked over at me. "You were the one who got us into this," he reminded me.

I scowled. "So?"

"So? Why did we have to fucking go to school?" he asked quietly.

"Because we're dumb?" I suggested. "I don't know!"

The teacher turned from the board. "Maxine and Nick Martinez, be quiet." We both grinned and looked down.

"Yeah," Iggy said behind us. "Be quiet."

I rolled my eyes. "You too _Kyle_." Fang grinned and I looked forward.

I was fifteen, and we had enrolled at school. Me and the Flock.

You know what pisses me off? Girls were falling all over Fang! I mean, my God! There were all over Iggy too, and that made Ella mad. He was hers.

But I can see _why_ they were all over Fang. If I didn't have better control, and I hadn't known him forever, I would be.

It drives Fang insane. He says there's only one girl he wants to be all over him, but he won't tell me who.

I wonder who that is. Sarcasm. Lissa. We all know that.

Right now, me, Fang, and Iggy were in science.

Why do we need to know all of this stuff? We had learned about biology in the School! But, we only had a little over two years left of school.

But then of course, there was college.

I _still_ wasn't used to school, and we had been going a little less than a year. I feel sorry for the people who have been in school their whole life.

"Max," Fang said, shaking me lightly.

"Welcome back to Earth," Iggy teased.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Let's just get home," I mumbled.

"Max!" Angel exclaimed. Ella, Nudge, Rachel, and Gazzy were with her.

Rachel was my best friend, outside of the Flock and Ella. She knew all about us.

She was getting to spend her weekend with the bird kids. You should feel sorry for her.

She was also the only one who knew we weren't related. Thank God for that, because who knows what all she'll see or hear. One weekend will change her life. No joke. We're taking her flying.

"This is going to be the most interesting weekend of your life," Ella informed her.

Rachel smiled. "So I've heard."  
Okay. There were two things bad about Rachel.

1)she was one of the girls who had a crush on Iggy. She was crushing on Ella's man

2)she was also one of the girls crushing on Fang. No, she was _in love_ with him. With _my _Fang!

She hadn't exactly told me before, but, I had Angel. And, it was obvious. I kinda want to warn her to stay away from my Fang.

Angel giggled. _I didn't know he was yours_, she teased.

I scowled. "Ha."  
Fang's head snapped up and he grinned.

"Shit. You told him," I accused. Angel nodded.

We all got in Mom's SUV, and she drove us home. I was kinda pissed.

When we got home, everyone got out and went inside. Before I could, Fang pinned me against the SUV.

"_Your_ Fang?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Uh," I stuttered. His lips crashed into mine, and I immediately responded. Not like majorly, but I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me, and he tilted his head.

"Trust me," he breathed after he pulled back. "Your Fang only wants you." He winked and then walked inside.

"Wow," I breathed.

I walked inside and my face was flushed.

Ella was sitting on Iggy's lap in the chair, and Nudge and Gazzy were in the loveseat. Gazzy had his arm around her. Oh yeah. Our other flock couple. We considered Ella a flock member.

Fang and Rachel were sitting on the couch with Fang in the middle. He grinned and patted the seat beside him.

My cheeks got even hotter. Did he feel the same way about me as I did about him?

"Here it is!" Angel yelled as she ran in.

"What?" me and Fang asked in unison.

"If you two weren't so busy making out, you'd know," she retorted.

I know my cheeks got even hotter, and I saw Fang blush.

Since when does _Fang_ blush?

"You really were?" Nudge asked.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I plopped down on the couch beside him.

"No," Fang said firmly. He sounded kinda mad too.

"You both just wish," Angel said as she put a DVD in the DVD player.

"Angel!" I exclaimed. "Can you be quiet for two minutes?"  
_I don't want Rachel getting mad at me,_ I told her mentally.

"Okay," she agreed. "It's just fun picking on you two."

"We're watching Delta Farce," Nudge explained.

"Oh," I said. "Well, I've seen that movie many times, so I'm going to go work on my science project."

Iggy and Fang both looked at me, and Iggy smiled slightly.

"And you need your science partner," Iggy said looking straight at Fang.

"You guys are in smart people science," Rachel said with a smile. "You two have fun."  
Fang followed me into my room, and I got completely under the covers on my bed.

I felt him sit down on the edge of my bed. "What are you doing?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

With Fang, since he rarely smiled, you could tell when he was. There was a special tone to his voice, it took your breath away, it made your heart beat faster, and the world was brighter.

Or maybe that was just me.

"Silly, silly girl," he whispered.

"My theory is it'll be easier to talk if I can't see you," I explained.

"So we're actually going to talk?" he asked hopefully. "About us?"  
"Yes," I said.

"Max," Fang said softly. "Why do you hate Lissa?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?" I asked, dumfounded.  
"See!" he exclaimed. "That's just it! Max, why would you get mad if you don't have feelings for me?"  
"Who said I didn't?" I asked warily.

"You," he said softly. "Many times.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I pulled the covers off, and I looked at him.

He looked over at me. "Well let's see. Could it be the fact that every time I kiss you, you fly off? Except today, but that's just because we're at home. Or when you said there was no me and you? Or—"

"I get it," I interrupted. "But that's not true."

"What are you talking about?" he asked slowly.

"Fang, I'm extremely confused. I flew away the first time because I was shocked. I flew somewhere and cried," I said honestly. He probably thought I was a big baby.

"That doesn't explain the second time," he pointed out. "Or why you avoid me."

"I don't avoid you," I defended. "And Fang, I was scared. I still am. I'm sorry, okay?" I burst into tears.

God. I'm such a baby.

Fang looked freaked. "Max—"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry I'm not as pretty as Lissa, or all those other girls all over you. I'm sorry I don't know how to be a girl. I'm sorry for everything!"

His strong arms wrapped around me, and he pushed my face onto his shoulder. "Max," he whispered. "Don't be. Everyone gets hurt, but not everyone has you to help them put everything back together." He kissed my forehead softly. "I'm sorry I cause you all this pain. And that's one thing I love about you. You don't know how to be a girl. That's what makes you Max." He tilted my head up to where I was looking into his eyes. "What's this nonsense about you being uglier than other girls? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
I smiled, and he wiped the tears away with his thumb. He kissed me softly.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

He smiled. "Your welcome."  
This time, I kissed him.

"Believe me now?" I asked happily.

He nodded. "Max, I'm madly in love with you."


End file.
